This Isn't a Fairy Tale
by CharlieRayne
Summary: Inuyasha has become possessed by his youkai blood and scared everyone off, even Kagome, she and her family moved away soon after, but what will happen when Azami falls into the well 5 years later?
1. Chapter 1 Captured

Chapter 1 – Captured

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Azami's being a bitch again!" your younger brother Jiro yelled as you were pulling his hair for him sneaking in on your while you were bating.

"Yeah, and you're being a little perv, you punk!" you hissed at him, holding up your towel to cover your still wet and naked body.

"Azami leave your brother alone!" your mother called from downstairs. You growled before you let go of him. He gave you a large smirk before sticking his tongue out at you. "Jiro stop bothering your sister!" your heard your father call. Now it was your time to smirk as you made your way to your room. It was still messy from just moving in, boxes were scattered around the room and new school books were put aside on the desk. You hadn't started at your new school yet, but it was only a matter of days, 4 actually.

You carelessly dropped the towel, heading towards your closet when you caught sight of yourself in the old, full-length mirror you had inherited from your grandmother. You stopped to look at yourself and unconsciously cupped your breasts, frowning. As far as you were informed, girls in your age were more likely to sulk about the size of their bosoms, or rather lack of, which wasn't your case. No you hated your breasts because they were too big and now why would you do that? Well first of, they were always in the way, you had to have your shirts a size larger than you needed or else your stomach would be shoving and the only thing any guy ever seemed to see in you, or rather _on_ you, was your well developed chest. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they were straining your back, making your lower back ache slightly 24/7 as well as your shoulder and neck and your mom, being a doctor, told you that the hospital wouldn't let you have them reduced a little because that could damage the tissue so you wouldn't be able to breastfeed.

How much you wanted them to be at least just a C cup, but nooo you had to be stuck with an F, it was bad enough back in Barcelona but here in Tokyo it was a lot worse, no offences but wherever you looked you saw girls with small breasts, well small might be an underestimation, but compared with your own they were small.

You sighed; releasing your racks lowering your hands to let them rest on your hips, looking closely at yourself, despite the image of your own naked body wasn't that rare to you, it still fascinated you, which most likely was something all youngsters could agree on at some point. After a few moments you went to one of the boxes near your closet, it had clothes dangling from the edges, indicating that a certain someone had been too lazy to put the new, clean clothes into the closet and had just dropped them back into the box, well 3 guesses who.

You dug into the box trying to find something you felt like wearing, picking out a pair of dark jeans that reached just below the knees and camouflage spaghetti strap with "If I wanted a bitch I'd buy a dog" written on it in bold yellow letters. A pair of fingerless gloves along with your black converse with stars at the tip. You quickly brushed your hair and put on a black headband with white skulls on it, to keep your hair mostly out of your face without doing your hair, which was something you absolutely loathed, you liked it better natural anyway.

You quickly put on the usual makeup, mascara, heavy eyeliner and black eye shadow before you laid down on your bed, burying yourself in Anne Rice's "Interview with a Vampire" and drowning your hearing by stuffing your ears with your headphones as "Going Under" by Evanescence blasted into your auditory canal.

You barely noticed as time went by, the sun rose to mid sky as the morning turned into noon, and later to late afternoon. You had moved from your spot on your bed to outside on the warm grass. It was a hot day, the sun beating down on everybody outside and inside for the matter. It was quite unbearable to stay inside a room without air-condition.

Ichiro and Jiro was playing football using the old well house as the goal, while the family dog, an 8 pound Bichon Fries named Ankles, was strolling around and in the end he curled up in your lap. Your parents were both out, your mother at the hospital because of some errors with the papers that had been sent over from her old hospital and your father was out looking for some new furniture, seeing as you had sold or given away most of what you had because it'd be too expensive for you to take it with you.

"Azami! The ball!" Ichiro yelled, making you look up from your book just in time to see him come running out of the well house.

"What? Did it finally decide to kick back?" you asked, knowing full well that it had gotten stuck somewhere where he couldn't get to it himself. You gently nudged Ankles and he got up on his legs and started running around, thinking he saw something that needed chasing. You placed your bookmark neatly between the pages before closing the book and putting it down, before you got up and went over to your two younger brothers, who were looking at you like you were stupider than stupid for saying that. Well it defiantly would have been _something_ if the ball _had_ started kicking back, maybe, just maybe you'd actually start getting interested in football then.

"No baka! It fell down into the well!" Ichiro snapped at you. "Go get it!"

"Forget it, not when you're using that tone with me" you told him as you rested against the wall of the well house with your arms crossed over your chest. "Besides, there was a reason that mom and dad told you not to use the well house as a goal"

"So? Come on sis! Please go down and pick up the ball, there's even a ladder" he told you. "I would do it myself, but you know I'm claustrophobic and Jiro's too small"

"HEY! I'M NOT SMALL!!!" Jiro yelled getting a hissing fit, which wasn't unusual.

"Alright! Alright! Just make him shut up! And at least cover the well up next time you have to use the door as the goal" you groaned, knowing full well that the two punks were grinning as you turned you back at them and entered the well house. It looked old and dusty, Ichiro's footsteps were clearly visible on the floor. You went over to the well and looked down, sure enough there was a ladder and you were just able to catch a glimpse of the worn out football at the bottom.

You swung your legs over, sighing you started climbing down the ladder, mumbling something about stupid younger brothers under your breath. You jumped down the few last steps and turned around to pick up the ball, but you couldn't find it.

_Strange, I'm sure I saw it_

"ICHIRO! JIRO! YOU LITTLE PUNKS!!" you yelled turning your head upwards, expecting to see the roof of the old well house, but instead you saw a clear blue sky and the ladder was gone too.

_What the fuck? Did I hit my head or something?_

Touching your head you'd say no, but you'd never know would you? You cracked your fingers and started climbing up using the roots and climbers that had invaded the well's walls, placing the tip of your feet into the cracks of the stones the well were build of, wondering were the ladder went.

Pulling yourself out of the well, you gasped at the sight before you. There was no shrine, no annoying younger brothers, no city, no nothing, just forest and the clear blue sky above you. Taking a few uncertain steps away from the well, you were confused beyond reason. Just what had happened?

You threw yourself down on the ground, feeling the need to think and stay focused. It was like a piece of the puzzle was missing, you went down the well back at home and somehow… ended up here. But where was here? And why did you even get here in the first place?

You kept sitting there deep in thought, you didn't even hear the bushes across the clearing rustle or that someone stepped out of them, making their way towards you, not before you heard a loud growl from behind you. You froze; chills went down your spine as you felt the small hairs on the back of your neck raise.

You very slowly turned your head as much as your joints would let you, to look at the cause of the growling. There behind you stood a guy dressed in all red, he had long silver hair and the most terrifying eyes you had ever seen, the supposed to be white was deep crimson and the pupil was green. You swallowed something, as the growling increased. You barely noticed what you were doing before you were up and running. God bless track, just too bad you never made it on the team! You could hear him following you, you hoped he'd just forget it and leave you alone, but somehow you knew that was not gonna happen, you weren't that lucky.

Your heart was racing a mile in a minute and small pearls of sweat had started running down your forehead, your clothes were a little torn from all the branches and scrubs you had ran through. Your lungs hurt for every breath you took and your legs were burning as if on fire for running.

Panting hard you kept running, having no idea for how long you had already done so, it felt like an eternity with the adrenaline rushing through your veins, making everything seem like slow-motion. You forced your legs to move faster, you wouldn't let yourself get caught by whatever that guy was! Especially not after seeing the huge gashes in the ground his claws had left behind. The mere thought of the fact that that hit had been directed at you was almost enough for you to stop running out of fear.

A deep growl caught your attention, snapping you out of your panicking state.

He was right behind you.

You had barely realised this when you felt a hard push in your back, sending you into the dirt. The hit knocked the air out of you, making you gasp after breath. You wanted to get back up on your feet and run, that was all you could think of: running.

The guy threw himself at you, positioning himself on your back. You eyes widen out of fear, what was he going to do? Who the hell did you think you were kidding! He was going to kill you. You started to struggle against him, succeeding in turning around so that you were now facing each other. You tried to knock him off, but he was as solid as a rock and didn't move an inch. He started reaching out for you, you didn't even notice just where before you grabbed his hand with both of yours, not wanting it any closer to any vital points.

He snarled at you and reached out with the other, that was where you started to panic, he was trying to free the hand you were holding and the other was quickly evading at wherever goal it had may it be your throat or your heart. You weren't even thinking when you pulled your leg up and kicked him in the face, winching as you did so. You hadn't even noticed the cut on your ankle before, must have been when you ran away from him in the clearing with the well.

He however didn't seem that affected by your kick, slowly he moved his free hand to your foot as he kept his eyes locked on the wound. You were more than shocked to say the least when he gently got a hold of your leg and drew a clawed thumb over a small part of your now crimson coloured skin, wiping the blood away.

The hectic atmosphere from before was gone, he's actions had totally changed. He turned his gaze to you, leaning down sniffing a little at your neck. You tried to calm yourself down, taking deep steady breaths, crossing your fingers that he wouldn't think of you as something eatable. He then leant over a bit further so that you were face to face with only about 4 inches apart, you squinted your eyes closed, not daring to look at him, afraid that he'd just finish your off right then and there. You could feel his stare on you and suddenly you felt his nose lightly nudging yours, making you open your eyes. You saw him narrow his eyes before he quickly got off of you, making you sigh in relief, though it was short cut, because you screamed when he suddenly grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder, running off while holding your legs tightly against his chest.

_What the hell is he gonna do with me?!_

Every thought possible ran through your mind as you tried to figure out what he had planned with you or where he was taking you, but you were blank. Each thought too pathetic or too gore for you to handle, so you had resulted to just dangling on his back trying to calm yourself down, the keyword here being: trying.

You kept focusing on your surroundings, hoping that you'd be able to find your way back to the well, but everything looked the same to you, trees, shrubs, grass and a blue sky, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway and the speed he was going at didn't help much as you'd only get a short glimpse of everything.

You didn't know for how long he had been sprinting with you over his shoulder, so you were surprised when he finally stopped and even more so when he put you down on your weak legs. You nearly fell, but he quickly steadied you, once again surprising you.

You were really confused by now, first he chases you around like a mad dog with rabies and now he's all gentle, just what the hell?

It was only when he started nudging you toward it that you noticed the opening you were standing in front of. You had to get down on your knees to get in, though you felt very uneasy about this, from what you knew he could be leading you to your death, and a long painful one at that with your luck. After crawling through a short tunnel you ended up in an actually rather cosy looking cave, there was a bonfire in the middle of the room and the skins of animals and other not so animal looking beings laid spread around on the ground, especially on one place in the far left end, which was obviously working as a bed.

Had he taken you to his home? But why? Judging from his actions now, you defiantly weren't lunch anymore, but then what? You turned your head to look at him carefully, he still carried that wild and rough look, but the light in his eyes had changed, or that could just have been the light from the dying bonfire, but he sure was a lot calmer now.

You stiffened when you felt him nuzzling his face into your shoulder, as a thought entered your mind. He didn't bring you here to… did he?


	2. Chapter 2 A Story Told

Chapter 2 – A Story Told 

The afternoon passed by quickly and soon night came. The bonfire was burning lively, lightning up the cave and you were having a dilemma: to sleep or not to sleep. You were so tired, but you didn't know if you dared to fall sleep, and if you did then what? You didn't want to sleep in your clothes, cause who knows when you'd get some clean clothes again? But you sure as hell weren't going to sleep in you underwear with some strange guy, who might do who knows what to you.

He, you didn't know his name yet, hell you didn't even know if he had one, was sitting on the area that you had identified as the bed, looking at you with his head slightly tilted to the right. You could see the wheels turning in his head and you didn't like the look of it.

He had actually been rather nice being around after you got to the cave, just occasionally nuzzling your neck or your shoulder or something like lost kitten. He even offered you some food, you didn't quite know what it was and being the picky eater you were you had obviously been a little too long about eating it as he soon after started to stuff your face. It was actually rather good, but you'd have liked to eat it at your own pace.

You watched as he rose from his spot and made his way over to you, careful not to slip on the skins, telling you that he already had done so quite a few times before. Sitting down beside you, he just kept his strange, yet scary gaze on you, it still unnerved you quite a bit.

"What do you want with me?" you asked him for like the 10th time since you got here, but he didn't answer you, just nuzzled your shoulder again making you sigh.

"Can you even speak?" you asked and again you got no answer, as he kept pressing his face into your shoulder. It was rather weird that you weren't scared to death by him anymore, you were still scared sure, but it wasn't that bad anymore.

You were taken back when he quickly got onto his feet and dragged your over to the 'bed', making you scream out of surprise when he got a grip on your ankle, until he let go. He looked surprised himself, most likely because he hadn't expected you to scream.

**Someone else's POV**

The village was peaceful tonight, which was a rare thing these nights. The middle aged monk of the village was walking around outside and had done so ever since he had heard that girl scream, especially after they did not find her body after searching for it. His old friend's condition had gotten a lot worse if he truly had devoured the girl instead of the usual beating, mauling and occasional killing. He had hoped it would not come to this, as they might be forced to kill off their old friend for actions he wasn't to blame for.

The monk sighed and decided it was time to get inside and get some sleep, he'd need all of his strength the upcoming day as the house he and his family were living in was about to get too small, so he'd have to build a room or two more and he only had 4 months to get it done at the most, as his wife was carrying their 2nd child.

Suddenly a new scream filled the air, making him turn around quickly to face the forest, the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Shippo!" he called out and ran inside to find the young fox playing with his first born, a girl who had just rounded the 3 years.

"We need to find him, now!" he said, catching the nervous glint in his wife's brown eyes.

"Okay, let's go" the young fox said as they both ran out of the house and into the forest.

"Let's just hope we're not too late!"

**Back to you!**

You had no idea how you ended up like this, _absolutely no idea!_ You were holding the skin of who knows what closely to your body, pressing your back against the dirt wall, keeping your eye on the guy, who was yet again watching you with a confused look on his face.

He had dragged you to the 'bed' and actually got you tucked in before he got down by your side, but then what does he do? He starts sniffing at your neck making you squeal because you were ticklish as hell, he obviously thought that was funny so he started to tickle you and hard at that, next thing you know you hear cloth getting ripped. So that was what you were doing now, covering yourself up with one of the skins as his claws had ripped your top in two and as if that wasn't bad enough, he had gotten himself a full view _and_ you had been so stupid to wear a slightly see-through bra. So you did what you thought everybody would have done, screamed, beaten him over the head and quickly covered yourself up.

All of this had obviously taken him by surprise as he looked completely dumbfounded, holding his head with one hand. He let his hand down and slowly inched closer.

"Inuyasha stay back!!" you heard someone yell all of a sudden, making you turn your head towards the entrance where you saw a man standing. He was dressed in dark ropes and his short black hair was put in a ponytail. The guy started growling again, looking fiercely at the newcomer and in the blink of an eye he was pressing you against his chest in a protective way, a little too protective as his claws were slightly digging into your skin causing you to wince.

"Let her go, Inuyasha!" the man yelled at the guy. So Inuyasha was his name? What a strange name.

"Just shut up will you?! Can't you see that he takes you for a threat?" you snapped at the guy, you knew he just got here to help you, but if he kept this up he'd more likely made Inuyasha squish you to death.

"He's got every reason to! We need to get you out of here!"

"How about you try and back away a little" you told him as you felt a single drop of blood run down your arm from where Inuyasha's claws were penetrating them. "Inuyasha, stop it!"

He snapped his head towards you and stopped growling, looking at you rage clearly visible on his face. With great difficulty you managed to sneak your arm around wiping off the blood showing him your now bloodied finger, remembering the effect it had on him back in the forest. His expression quickly changed from angry and defensive to worried.

**Miroku's POV**

You couldn't believe what you were seeing, Inuyasha was looking at her bloody finger and to the wounds he had forced upon her with a worried glance, he even let go of her arms and started to, you'd never have believed it if you hadn't seen it himself, whine. He lightly sniffed at the wounds and gently licked them. That seemed to have taken her back too as she gave a light jolt.

Had Inuyasha really started to care for people again? It had been 7 long years since he nearly killed Kagome, even you weren't quite sure of what had happened as Kagome had been miserable when she had finally escaped him and she left the very next morning and you hadn't seen her since.

You were violently forced out of your thoughts when you heard the girl scream again, she had thrown herself down onto her back, getting out of a greatly confused looking hanyou's grip.

"Tickles!" she told him as she held her neck and for some reason you couldn't help but smile a little when he then started licking her neck again, as you supposed that had been what made her try and get away from him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!!" she screamed while trashing around, not that it did her any good.

"What's you story?" you asked her as you sat down at the bonfire, making Inuyasha go all defensive again, but this time he just growled at you.

"Wha-? Story?" she asked, looking as confused as she could with her face all red and heated up. She was lying on her back with Inuyasha practically on her lap.

"You know, your name, how you ran into Inuyasha, and so on" you explained her.

"Well… I'm Takahashi Azami," she started as she sat up lightly pushing the overprotective hanyou off of her, shifting the skin she wore over her bare shoulders so that it covered more of her nearly naked upper body. "I'm not sure just how I got here. Ichiro and Jiro were playing soccer and by accident kicked the ball down the old well. I agreed to get it for them and next thing I knew I was here" she told you.

"So you're from Kagome's time?" you asked her making her look at you with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Kagome? I've heard that name before… wasn't that the girl who used to live at the old shrine?" she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Used to?" you asked her, losing track of the conversation.

"Yeah, she and her family moved away some years ago and then we moved in 3 weeks ago. I think they moved to Nigata or something, but I'm not sure though, it's just what I've heard" she answered, looking into the fire all the while Inuyasha was still busy growling at you.

"And what about him… Inuyasha?" she then asked as she turned her grey gaze at him.

"That's a very long story"

**Back to you**

"… and that's how he ended up here" Miroku finished his story, leaving you with your jaw dropped; you couldn't help but look at Inuyasha.

"Is that bastard still alive?" you asked shifting your gaze back to the monk.

"Yeah, Naraku got away after implanting the tainted jewel inside of Inuyasha" he answered, his look downcast and angry. You didn't understand why somebody would do such a thing and only to taint a piece of junk even further, by making the hanyou kill his loved ones. That was just sick, just plain sick!

"But for some reason, the evil in his heart has lessened and his youkai blood has been calmed by your presence. I beg of you to stay here with him, Azami. If you do, we might just get our old friend back" Miroku told you, grabbing your hands, only to have Inuyasha leach out at him, which he barely avoided. You quickly grabbed the hanyou's hands, looking at him with a reproachful look and once again, he started whining. His actions reminded you a lot of a child and Ankles if some wicked scientist would figure out a way to somehow melt the to two together, though you highly doubted that would be possible.

He looked at you with his scary eyes, his ears down on his head, it was like a bad horror show really, him being all deadly and scary looking and then he was acting like that, you could barely believe it.

"Good luck, lady Azami" the monk said with a polite gesture as he made his way to the entrance of the den.

"Thanks Miroku, I think I'll be just fine" you told him, but in reality you weren't so sure, but you had to give it a try. Not like Inuyasha'd let you leave now anyways so why not? You weren't sure on how to get back home either, but you figured that you'd have to go the same way back as when you came, through the well. Now where was that well again? Hmmm sure you could remember… Ehh… not!

Miroku then left the den, leaving you and Inuyasha all alone once again, him still whining like a puppy knowing he did something wrong.

"It's okay, just don't attack everybody" you told him, loosing your hold on his hands, changing it from a firm grip and into a gentle one. He slowly raised one of his ears again, as if not sure if it was okay now, but when you didn't reprimand him be raised the other one and once again muzzled you, this time it was the middle of your collarbone.

"What am I gonna do with you?" you asked yourself with a sigh, making him look at you slightly puzzled, before he suddenly pulled you to him. You widen your eyes when you felt his chest against your own, especially since you could feel that you had dropped the skin you were covering yourself with. You were about to start yelling at him as a blush made its way to your cheeks, but before you even had the time to move a muscle he had gotten both of you back to the 'bed'. You were laying on your chest, halfway on top of him, with him having a hand on the back of your head, holding you in place, but not in a rough way, more like "I'd like it if you didn't move" way or what to call it.

If your cheeks had been red before, they were deep crimson now, you were gawking and tried to speak, but no suck luck, the words just wouldn't come to you. You didn't even notice his even breathing, until you heard a very light snore coming from him, making you raise your head to look at him. He looked so peaceful while asleep; he looked… handsome, even with the strange blue slashes on his cheeks.

You could feel your eyelids getting heavy, you tried to stay awake, but soon sleep took over and you entered the land of dreams.


End file.
